In computerized gaming, a game session can be interrupted for various reasons for example due to failure in electric power supply or data communications, machine error, operating error or intentional interruption by the player. In gaming, involving casino game or lottery game types, there is usually a bet and a possible winning prize payback at stake. A player may be about to win when interruption occurs and thus may be deprived of his winning play or his payout if the game is lost. Gaming systems are usually also subject to strict control from authorities that require game record keeping for audit purposes, and it is not acceptable for game records to deviate from factual payouts. It is therefore important for the credibility of the gaming operator to manage interruption and game resumption in a secure and correct manner.
Traditionally, each game must handle its own interruption and reconnection management. It is a current trend that gaming systems run gaming software from different independent game developers. Since reconnection is a complex and error prone procedure there is a risk for instability in the gaming system if reconnection is handled in a non-uniform way.